


Lost and found (series)

by SkeletonWithAkeyboard



Series: Lost and found series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Good Lotor (Voltron), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ulaz (Voltron) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonWithAkeyboard/pseuds/SkeletonWithAkeyboard
Summary: Lotor survives the quintessence  field and meets the man who saved him





	1. Chapter 1: lost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor escape the quintessence field and finds a new ally

As voltron vanished from view, lotor knew that if he didn't leave; he would surely die. Pain is rushing through his body as he fights to regain control of his mind, and wormhole out, before the field consumed him.

Lotor manged to open a wormhole and escape the quintessence field. However, the universe wasn't done with him yet.   
Now, lotor is traveling through a space fold and had no idea where he's going.

After was felt like an eternity, he was finally flung into the familiar openness of actually space. Though the area itself is unfamiliar to lotor, at least the area is as far as he can see is inhabited. Well, almost. 

As lotor scanned the area, he could see a base in the distance. Lotor weighed his opinions, check it out; see if there's anyone or anything on board, and act accordingly. Or leave it be; try and escape this space pocket, and doing so will increase the possibility of running into the paladins. 

It wasn't a hard choice to make. Existing his ship, lotor made his way to the opening of base, he was surprised that it opened as soon as he came close. Though he didn't want to judge his possible good fortune, he isn't a complete fool, he readys his sword just in case.

  
As he enters, lotor began to wonder if his theory about the base being abandoned correct or not. Though the immediate area was empty, the place is also clear of dust, something lotor expected.

As he walks though the hallway, lotor's ears picked up on an odd sound, a sound he recognize as a light footstep. But before he could react; someone immediately tackled him to the ground, and pinned both his arms and legs. 

Even though lotor tried to fight the grip, he knew that in his current state he wouldn't be able to successfully fight off this attacker. 

"Who are you?" Though it was a question, it sounded more like a demand. 

"I am prince lotor. I promise you I mean no harm, I only wish for a place to recover" lotor struggled to explain as the attacker pleased more force on lotor he's limps. 

A moment after lotor explains, the stranger swiftly moved off him, and pulled lotor up with him. Once lotor got steady on his feet, he's able to take a better look at the man.  
As so as he did, lotor knew the man was galra. If his pointed ears, fine purple fur, and yellow eyes are anything to go by.

"Thank you. I apologize for intruding breaking into you're home, albeit; unintentionally" 

"No harm done, other then a light scare"

Lotor was expecting the man to remain silent, but it's refreshing to not all galra are stoic soldiers. Lotor let a small smile fall on his face. 

"I'm glad that you understand. What's you're name?" 

"My name is ulaz"   
That name, ulaz. Lotor was sure he heard his name from somewhere before But that reminded him about something.

"I just remembered something, have you heard anything about voltron?"

Ulaz's eyes widened slightly at lotor's question. But soon his eyes softened giving him a look of slight sadness. 

"Lotor; you and voltron has been missing for 2 years" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Kinda, remember when I said I was gonna rewrite one or two chapters? Ya I rewrote the whole fricking thing. (My fingers hunrt lol)


	2. Chapter two: heading to the castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz and lotor search for journal of myths.

Lotor's eyes widened as so as ulaz gave his answer. The thought alone of voltron being gone is unbelievable in it of it self, but lotor knows that can't be true. He saw them escape the quintessence field, and if he can escape; voltron should have mo trouble. 

"That can't possibly be true. I saw them escape the quintessence field. If I can escape, then so can they!" lotor didn't mean to shout, but his composed nature is at its limit. 

Ulaz fortunately didn't seem to take it personally. He seems more focused on what lotor said. Ulaz started biting his thumb nail, taking in the information lotor just told him.

After a few moments of silence. Stops biting his nail and turns his head back to lotor. 

  
"You're probably right, Given the fact you survived. I highly doubt voltron couldn't survive, I also can't believe shiro would let them parish. However; the possibility that they didn't survive is still there"

Lotor had to agree with ulaz. There are far to many possibilities of death for the paladins.  
Lotor begans to think about possible ways to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the paladins are at the very least alive.

lotor then suddenly remembers a way that they could find out.

"I have an idea. It's a stretch, but its better then nothing"

"What is it?"

"Haggar has a journal that contains legends and myths from all corners of the universe. One of those myths is a about mansion that is said to holds the memories of every life"

"Fascinating. What else do you know about this place?" Ulaz asked. 

"That's all I know about the myth. However, I know where we can retrieve the book; The empire's main castle library"

"If this is true, then we have to hurry" ulaz and lotor were in ulaz's ship within minutes, and heading to the castle's library. 

  
On the ship, lotor is scanning the map to ensure that there were no other galra ships in the near varsity. Once that was done, he walks over a ways behind ulaz staring at the path ahead; when someone ulaz said earlier crossed his mind. 

"Ulaz; may I ask you a question?"

"Very well" ulaz didn't break his gaze from what's ahead of him. 

"When you were talking about the paladins, you specify mentioned shiro. Why is that?" 

Ulaz didn't answer right away. "I knew him before the others" 

That was an odd response. Lotor thought his question wasn't particularly intrusive, but he could see ulaz's shoulder's tense up so for now he'll drop the subject.   
Having nothing else to do, lotor decided to sit at the corner of cockpit and meditate until they arrived at the castle. And after some time, they did. 

"We've arrived" ulaz's voice broke him out of his meditation. 

Lotor sat up and looked out the window to see the once great galra empire's main castle. Lotor knew they didn't have much time to spare, after a brief moment lotor looks straight forward. 

"Let's go"


	3. Chapter three: the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and ulaz have to make a detour in order to retrieve the journal.

Once the two entered the ship, Lotor is genuinely surprised that the castle wasn't in worse shape. Though the castle had lost it's aura of invisibly, the halls still hold unpleasant memories for many people; and lotor is far from an exception.

The two continue to walk through one of the hallways. "I'm surprised that the castle isn't in far worse shape" ulaz says as his eyes scan the area.

"I guess most galra still hold some level of respect to not completely destroy the main castle" lotor voice carried a level of venom that he couldn't help from leaving his body.

"I suppose so. Now where's this library?"

"It's right this way, follow me"

the two walked in silence. The castle was completely quiet except for the sound of their shoes clicking against floor with each step they took. Once they reach the library the two started searching through the rows of shelves for the journal.

The two stop their search when they heard another pair of light footsteps coming from a darker corner of room. Lotor readyed he's sword and ulaz reached for a blade of his own.

"Show yourself" Ulaz ordered.

"Why would I do that? You going to attack me and I don't wanna fight" The unknown voice responded.

"nether do we. So long as you don't give us a reason" lotor replied.

"How confronting" The voice snapped back.

"What are you doing here?" Ulaz asked.

"I'm looking for someone. She was taken by sendak's creeps, last anyone saw them said this place was their hideout" The unknown stranger came out of hiding with a gun pointed straight at the then.  
Lotor and ulaz could see the armed stranger was a young woman with dark pink hair. A mask covered her most of face save for her sharpened yellow eyes.

Ulaz lowers his blade but lotor doesn't do the same. "I can't say I'm surprised by the fact sendak is somehow behind this" ulaz's ears are pressed tight against his head in annoyance.

"Well sense you know you know why I'm here, why are _you_ two here?" The stranger asked. Her weapon now clipped to it's holster.

"We're looking for something important" lotor was about to say more when he noticed the girl is holding the very thing their looking for.

"Why do you have that journey?"

The stranger glanced at the book in her hand. "Why do you care?" Realization hit the girl most immediately. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Ulaz didn't seems not to be in the mood for bargaining. "What do you want for the journal?"

"Relax, all I want is help"

Lotor and ulaz were suprises by her response. "Help with what?" Lotor asked.

"I need help rescuing my friend. You need this book, help me and the book is yours. Deal?

Lotor wasn't completely sure about trusting her, he glanced up at ulaz to see what he's doing to do.

"We'll help yoh on one condition; you never leave our sight"

The girl gave a small nod. "I can do that"

"Then you we have a deal.."

"Daja-ray; names daja-ray"

Thet two head back to the ship with a new team member in tow and a slight detour to make.


	4. Chapter four: things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor dosen't know if daja-ray can be trusted. Ulaz rolls the dice.

Back at ulaz's base the days following were frustrating. the edition of daja-ray along with what comes with her are putting their original plan on hold. And more bad news is on it's way, earlier lotor decided to try to see if he could find anything about the mansion within the pages; what he saw nearly made he hit the ceiling. 

"You can't read the journal?" Ulaz is equally surprised by this news.

"No, It's in a language I can not read. The druids must have written it. Perhaps we could run it through a translator"

The twosome's conversation captured the attention of daja-ray who is relaxing on one of couches in the lobby the three were currently in. Ulaz had relax he's rule once they got back to the base and let daja roam around the base with the exception of the hangar. 

"What's going on?" Daja-ray asked as she got up from her position. 

"We can't read the journal" ulaz explains. 

Daja looked at the journal. "Can I take a look?" 

Lotor; who was holding the journal, didn't see the harm and headed it over. Daja opened the book and her eyes scanned a page before lowering it from her face. 

"This is wired" 

"What is?" Lotor asked. 

"I can read it, but that's..." daja-ray's eyes suddenly narrowed in anger. 

Ulaz noticed daja-ray change of mood. "Are you alright?" 

Daja-ray took a breath. "Ya I'm fine"   
Ulaz didn't seems convinced but left it alone. Daja-ray hands the journal back to lotor then goes to sit on one of the couches. A unspoken question loomed over their heads. 

'What now?' On one hand they could simply ask daja to translate the journal. However given her strange response to it that might be a gamble in it of itself; she could call off the deal and walk out. They could also just run it through a translator and spare them the trouble of it all.

Ulaz is the first to speak. He looks over at daja. "Daja-ray; let's change the deal"

She looked up to ulaz, an eyebrow raised. "What?" 

"Lotor and I have a strong lead on where you're friend is being held captive We'll leave at once to rescue her. From there, the decision if you wish to continue to help is up to you"

Lotor and daja-ray were shocked by ulaz's decision for different reasons.   
Lotor isn't pleased with the choice ulaz made, however a grunt is all he does to voice his distaste. 

Daja-ray stood up from the couch. "Where is kira?"

"At an abandon war ship" Lotor replies as he opens a map and zoomed in on a specific location. "Are there any reasons they would need her?"

"She a hybrid of balmeran and altaen. They probably need her to reactivate the crystal after its been unused for so long"  
Lotor is shock by what daja-ray said but decides now is not the time.

"Then we must hurry. We probably don't have much time" lotor said. With that the group want to the hangar and daja-ray silently hoping their weren't to late. 


	5. Chapter five: the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group go to rescue kira

Once the group arrived and their own ship is hidden, the three stayed out of the ship's vision by hiding behind an asteroid to coming up with a plan.

"How are we suppose to get in there without being noticed?" Daja asked Looking at the ship, "they probably have robots at everywhere" Daja said with an annoyed tone in her voice. 

"Relax. We have to be careful or we'll be caught in no time" lotor said as he looked around for a possible entrance however could not find one.

"I don't see a way in" 

"I have a idea; there's an escape hatch in the main control room. Once we get there we can cut power to the ship" ulaz explains. 

"That's brilliant. Let's go" lotor exclaim. When the three got there, the hatch is where ulaz said it would be, opening it was no trouble and they were in within moments. 

After cutting the power to the system's cameras, the group make their way out the room and through the ship heading for the command room.  
Once there they could hear people talking.

  
"What happened to the power?!" One voice, probably the leader shouted. 

"I'm not sure! It must have been that altaen girl" another voice replied. 

"It sounds like she's not with them. I'm gonna go find her" daja-ray said as she hurries off.

With that; lotor and ulaz unsheathed their swords and stormed in. A scuffle later and ulaz is dragging the two pirates and lotor resets the power.

Meanwhile daja is searching for kira when she hears something coming from the next hallway, daja-ray extended her claws, and slowly made her way to the hall. Once she was about to turn the corner she could smell a familiar scent, it's kira!

"Kir-" daja was greeted with an arrow aimed at her, the person holding said now was kira. Who immediately puts away her weapon when her recognized daja-ray. 

"Daja!" Kira said excitedly.

"Kira! You're ok" Daja pulled kira into a hug.

"Daja I'm so glad you are ok. I was so worried, are you hurt?" Kira asked, pulling away enough to look over her friend. 

"I'm fine kira" Daja says just as ulaz and lotor find them, and lotor approached the pair.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we have to leave" Lotor 

Daja let's go of kira "Ya I guess you're- ulaz what are you doing?" Daja said.  
Lotor turned to see what ulaz is doing to find ulaz throwing the pirates into a escape pod. "Ulaz what are you doing?" 

"We're taking this ship, it could prove useful in the future" ulaz says as he ejected the pirates into space. Lotor and daja-ray shrug, and daja promises to explain what's going on to kira as the group flys back to base.


	6. Searching for the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally catch up with everything, and discover new things about one another.

Once the group arrived back at ulaz's base, the four are now resting in the lounge for the time being.

Daja-ray, ulaz, lotor and kira were sitting in lounge as they finished explaining to kira what had happened.

"So ulaz and lotor agreed to help you if you helped with a journal?" The three nod.

Kira turns to face daja. "So what now? Are we gonna leave?"

That wasn't a bad question. Ulaz has chosen to leave the decision to daja-ray. A poor choice in lotor's eyes, but he supposes that ulaz has a method to his madness. Lotor just hoped that it pays of.

After a moment, daja spoke up. "I actually want to help. And come along"

"Is that so? How come?" Lotor is suprises by her answer.

"If what you say about this mansion is true, I have my own questions I want answers too" daja turns to kira, "what about you kir?"

"Of course I'm going along. I'm not sitting on side lines" kira says with slight excitement in her voice.

Lotor looked over at ulaz, who have a nod in approval. Lotor gave a small huff. "Every well then. Daja-ray; have you found out anything about the mansion?"

"Ya, but not much" Daja-ray opened the book to the pages of the mansion.

"Apparently it's a magical phenomenon and no one really knows what it is or where it came from. It vanishes and reappears and it never shows up in the same place twice"

"Has anyone gone inside it?" Ulaz asked.

"Doesn't say"

"If the mansion disappears and reappears, how are we suppose to find it?" Kira questioned.

"Apparently there is a way that is supposed to help find it"

"And this way is?" Lotor asked.

"A spell" daja-ray says she shut the door.

lotor, kira, and ulaz looked visibly surprised by daja-ray's words.

"A spell? As an magic? Unless you are a druid, I highly doubt we'll be able to use the spell" lotor replied.

"I'm not a druid, but I'm able to use magic" daja-ray says without a second thought as she reopens the journal.

"Hold on. Now I have questions, who are you? More over; how are you able to read the watch's journal?" Lotor's voice raises in volume.

"I could ask you the same question. Or better yet; why do you need this book? Daja-ray matches lotor rising temper.

"That is none of you're concern"

Even kira herself is becoming more irritated. "Why? You two hiding something?"

"**Enough**!" Ulaz intervenes the possible fight.

All three immediately went quite.

Ulaz takes a deep breath. "I think it would be best to clear the air so there is no confusion or farther arguments"

The three looked at eachother and begrudgingly agreed.

lotor thought they didn't have time for this, but he didn't think ulaz will let this slide. So lotor compiled.

"Ok so, who's first?" Kira asked.

"Well since lotor brought it up, I'll go first" daja took a breath before continuing. "I'm a sàvra; a cousin of the galra. I was exiled from my home planet and have been living as a pirate ever since"

The three listed to her story, Lotor is the first to speak.

"A cousin of the galra? I didn't even know the galra had any other relations"

Ulaz jumps in. "They did, I remember the sàvra race. But I assumed they were all killed, how did you survive?"

"Trust me, the sàvra are very much alive. But that witch of a queen had a deal with the empire and turns us into druids"

"I should be shocked by this, but I honestly don't put it past haggar. My apologies daja" lotor says with melodic tone.

Daja-ray smiles at that. "Thanks lotor. What about you ulaz? What's you're story?"

Daja, lotor and kira look at ulaz and wait for his reply.

"Very well. I'm a former blade of marmora, I was sent of a mansion to collect information on the empire. But rescued a prisoner and blew my cover"

Lotor jumps in. "Was this prisoner the black paladin?" Ulaz nodded.

"Then why aren't you with them? Or the blade" kira asked.

"I sacrifice myself to save the paladins, I thought I would surely die. However; I managed to survive" ulaz pushed before continuing. "I knew I couldn't return to the blade of marmora, nor voltron. My presence at the time wasn't welcomed, so I became a pirate"

"Wow, that's rough" daja says. "What about you lotor?"

Lotor shrugged "my story isn't that interesting. My father was zarkon; the leader of the empire. I didn't believe in his needless desire to spill blood and was to exiled because of that. I later joined voltron to dethrone my father, once that was done I thought everything would be alright again. however; I was framed and left in the quintessence field"

Kira, ulaz and daja gave lotor a symbolic look and they listened to his story.

After a moment of silence, daja-ray turns to kira. "Well bast for last. What's you're story kira?"

Kira is silent for a moment before speaking. "It's a long story. I'm from a different timeline where the altaens won the war. But it's not any better, if anything its worse" the three leaned forward as if to listen to every word.

"The altaen empire is a cold and horrible place. No creature or race other then altaens have free will, their minds completely destroyed. They mask it as a utopia that solves everything, but at the cost of livws and free will"

The three faces turn from curiosity to horror at they continue to listen. They think that the story couldn't get worse, however; they are proven wrong.

"I left because their trying to break through the barrier between these worlds"

Lotor stammers. "If what you say is true, and if they succeed..."

Ulaz jumps in. "The eventual war will kill everything and everyone in their way"

All four stay silent as they begin to think about their odds. A possible second war, with the galra in their current state the altaen empire will surely win. Planets of family will be mental destroyed or killed.

No, not again. They refuse to give up without a fight. In unison, they all look at each other with one thing on their minds.

Let's fight.

Ulaz is the first to speak. "We're not letting this happen right?" the other three nod. "Good. Then let's stop that future from coming to fruition by finding voltron"

Everyone agrees as they are filled with new determination. Daja-ray opens the journal and ask for a map, a small crystal and removes one of her earrings. Once all the mutants were gathered daja attached her earring and crystal and held the object in front of the map she chants the spell.

The object began to glow several different colors as scans different areas until it finally landed.

"Okari. The mansion is there" daja says as she reattach her earring.

"Then let's go, we don't know how long it will be there" the group head to the cockpit with a new revolve in their quest to find voltron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm trying to write longer chapters so I'm sorry this one took me awhile. I hope you're wait was worth it


	7. Old friends and a new mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team come across a lost planet and meets old faces

While on route to Olkari, everyone is going their separate things. Kira and lotor are scanning their way through daja written translations of the journal. Daja-ray is with ulaz as they look over the map, trying to see if they can see if the mansion will move or not.

The group has gotten to know eachother well given the time they spend with eachother. 

Kira and lotor are getting along well with both being half altaen, and their love of knowledge. Daja-ray and ulaz realized that they both share a sweet tooth, and both lotor and ulaz are learning more about their sàvra cousin. 

Overall, the group is getting along well. 

Daja is watching her makeshift compass hovers over the hologram of the planet Okari, when it suddenly darts back and forth across the map. 

Ulaz see it moving from the corner of he's eye, and turns to get a better look. "What's it doing?"

"Not sure. Maybe the mansion is moving?" 

As this is happening, kira and lotor walk into the room and see the object fly across the map. Kira and lotor are following it with their eyes, and daja-ray is trying to catch the compass. 

"Why is it flying?" Lotor asked as steps closer to the center of the map. 

"We think the mansion is moving" daja says as she jumps onto ulaz to gain a higher advantage. This move almost made ulaz lose his balance, but manage to stable himself and daja. 

Just as daja-ray is about to grab it, the compass suddenly zips out of her reach. And the sudden change in balance, finally causes ulaz to trip and stumble to the ground; taking daja with him.

Ulaz visibly cringing in discomfort as he gets up, daja gets up soon after. "Are you guys alright?" Kira asked through giggling. 

Ulaz brushes himself off. "We're alright" 

"Hey guys, look at this" daja calls to gets their attention. 

The three walk over to see what daja-ray is starring at, when they get there. They see the makeshift compass hovering around an unnamed planet, far from anywhere else on the map.

"What Is that place?" Kira asked. 

"I don't know," ulaz enhanced the hologram. "There's absolutely nothing known of it"

"In 10,000 years of living, I've never seen this planet before"

The further they examined the planet, the more questions they had. The only thing that could find out was that the unknown planet is a uninhabited. 

"Why would mansion go there?" Lotor questioned. 

Daja-ray is just as confused. "You're guess is as good as mine. Should we check it out?" 

"I don't think we have much choice, we'll use the teleduv" ulaz explains as he walks to the control panel. 

The group teleports to the unknown location and the first thing they see a light purple and pinkish planet. That is covered by a gray clouds. 

Ulaz, lotor, Daja and kira are captivated by the site befor then. Neither of them had seen this planet before, and didn't know what they were expecting. 

Daja-ray spoke. "Well, we've come this far. Might as well see it through"

They start to descend to closer to the planet's surface. The gang saw a beautiful scenery of clearings, waterfalls, and thick woods.

Once they land, the group make their way to edge of the forest. 

Lotor looked into the thicket. "We don't have a map of this planet, so we'll have to find another way to navigate" lotor turned to daja. "Daja-ray, is there a way you find the mansion?"

"If it gives off a magical energy, I should be able to find it" daja-ray lowers herself to the ground and places her hands on the soil. Daja-ray's eyes became extremely dilated as she scanned the area around them. 

Her eyes landed on the right of the group, as she sat back up. "That way" 

They made their way through the forest, the original reading were not lying when it said that the planet was completely inhabited. The only life they saw was the occasional wildlife.

As they continue walking, the deeper they when into the forest, the more bizarre things got. Any technology they had on them started to go heyward. Kira's compass had started to spin, lotor and ulaz's communicators had all of a sudden start to make distorted sounds. And daja's phone was completely fried. 

They start to see odd planet life, and even odder wildlife, either of them had a good idea of what half of any of them are. Ulaz made a move to grab one of strange creatures from a tree branch. 

As he exams the insect-like oddity, ulaz hears something coming from his lefthand side. "Did anyone else hear that?" Kira also heard the noise. 

"Yes we did. Perhaps it's another specimen of this bizarre place" lotor replied as he and the group continued they walk through the woods. 

Eventually after what felt like two or 3 hours, they began to see something in the distance. They took off in a sprint and they finally reached what they were looking for.

The mansion wasn't anything that any of them expected. The building stood out in the pastel colors of purples, blues and pinks. The entire building is black with white and gold outlines, it had a complete lack of windows and the structure itself is built in such a way that it seems to change shape right in front of them.

As the group is taking in what is front of them, daja eyes dilat once again, at the same time, lotor and kira hear something. As ulaz picks up a scent that wasn't present earlier. 

Someone is here.

As the footsteps got closer, daja-ray and ulaz had an odd reaction. 

Daja-ray didn't relax, if anything; she becomes more defensive; and ready to attack. 

Ulaz on the other hand had taken another sniff of the air, and almost immediately he's whole posterior changed. His ears want up, and he let out a small chirp.

The footsteps came to a temporary halt, before picking up speed, and four figures break through the treeline. Two of them are wearing mask, but the other two are not. And they are immediately recognized by ulaz and lotor. 

One of the figures had spoke up. "Ulaz? is that you?" 

"Thace?" 

Lotor stared at the familiar figure standing by thace, a figure lotor knows well. 

"Narti?"

The other two figures had removed their mask to reveal more familiar faces. By this point; daja-ray had calmed down. 

The eight strangers gatherer by the mansion. 

"Ok, I'm lost. Who are you all?" Daja-ray is the first to speak. 

"I could ask you the same question. Who are you? And how do you know of this place?" The tallest one of the group spoke.

Lotor interjects. "How we know of this place is irrelevant to you. But knowing how you all found this place, that would be interesting"

If there is other way to find the mansion, then who knows if more people on their way. They need answers. 

"What concern is that if your?" 

"This planet is also unheard of. I highly doubt you stumble upon this place by happenstance" 

After a moment, the man spoke again. 

"Very well. Regris and myself found a map to this planet a few days ago. We decided to investigate, I wasn't expecting a others to be here. But I picked up ulaz's scent when we landed, so we followed"

Lotor turned to ulaz. "You know this man ulaz?"

"Yes I do. This is antok. The other two are Regris and thace. They were my fellow blade members" ulaz explains. 

Lotor nods, excepting the answer. 

"Tell me thace, how did you find this place?" Ulaz asked his old friend. 

"I heard a rumor about a mansion that holds the history of the universe within its walls. I decided to see if it was true" 

Ulaz expression softens when he hears this. Knowing what thace is referring to, ulaz doesn't push further. 

Menwhile Lotor has been stealing glances at narti as thace and ulaz continue their conversation. So many questions lotor has are lost on his tongue. To afraid to say anything, lotor remains quite. 

"Something doesn't feel right," regris spoke. "Someone else is here" 

Thace, ulaz and antok all took sniffles of the air. But couldn't pick up anything out of the ordinary. 

"It doesn't seem like there's anyone else here" 

The group looked around themselves, but again turn up nothing.

"Hey guys, hear me out on this," kira spoke up. "Isn't a little weird that all of us just happen to find this place at the same time?" 

"She's right," lotor agreed. "The odds of all of us being here are slim to none. Someone is behind this. And if that's true, then perhaps the answer lies in the mansion" lotor continues. 

"In that case, I suggest that we all go inside and get to the bottom of this" ulaz suggests. 

Everyone agrees to enter the mansion as a group. Whatever in the building, there's strength in numbers. And they need answers. 

The group walks into the mansion not knowing what or who to expect. But what they found couldn't be imagined by anyone. 

The inside was almost completely dark brown with rich dark gold details and outlines on the doors. The inside seems endless, with a large stairway leading into a large hallway, that breaks into several more halls. The walls on the first floor are decorated with completely white paintings, that seem to move when touched. 

Needless to say; the group is overwhelmed.

"This is extraordinary" lotor says as he traces one of the paintings. 

"This place is endless... where do we even start?" Daja-ray stares into the hallway. 

Now that they're here, they realize that finding the truth about voltron is almost an impossibly. Time is not on their side, and splitting up is a foolproof way to get lost.

As they were thinking of their next move; a sudden sensation that they were being watched overwhelmed them. Putting everyone on high alert. 

"Who there?! Show yourself!" Antok shouts. 

As the sound of footsteps suddenly appeared, everyone keeps a hand on their weapons. Ready to draw them if necessary. 

A tall woman with bright yellow skin and pale pink hair appears from the hallway. 

"Please calm down, I don't mean harm" the woman said as she walked down the stairs. 

Kira had turned to daja-ray, and saw a look of shock on her face. She looks like she's looking at a ghost. 

"Daja what's wrong? Do you know her?" Kira said as she goes over to tries and comfort her friend. 

"Yes...that's queen ursa"

"The same one who you told us die?" Kira questioned. 

"Don't worry, I'm confused as you are" 

The group stare at the supposedly dead woman as she sits on one of the steps of the staircase. 

"I'm sure you all are confused. Please let be explain myself" 

No one speaks up and ursa takes that as her opportunity to speak. 

"As daja-ray said; my name is ursa. I was the queen of harenae, before my sister betrayed me and had haggar end my life. I know you all have questions, so I will answer them now," ursa takes a pause before continuing.

"First; the fact that all of you are here at once is not a chance left to fate. I brought you all here"

"What do mean you brought us here? How could you do such a thing?" Ulaz asked. 

"Magical mindful influence. Though I'm not as strong. I am still able to influence the world around me to some degree. I implants ideas into each of you, made you all come to similar conclusions so that you would all find your way here"

"We don't enjoy having our minds played with witch!" Antok snapped.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to trick us all to come here?" Thace is not in the mood for more tricks or lies from a witch. 

"I apologize. I am unable to take physical form in the outside world. So I needed all of you to come to me" ursa's says with genuine care. 

Daja-ray steps in, "so what do you have to tell us?" 

"So many things.." ursa takes a deep breath. "First; you need find my sister. She makes the druids for haggar. Stop her, and you stop an army from being formed"

"Where can we find her?" Regris asked. 

"On harenare. But I don't know her exact location" 

"Before you continue," ulaz begins. "Do you know anything about voltron and their whereabouts?"

Ursa nodded. "I do. They are out of sorts, but alive" 

Any dread or doubt that the team had are washed away by a sense of relief. Though they are all relieved for different reasons, the team is glad that one hump of their journey is over. 

Now its time for the next one.

"Do you know where they are?" Lotor asked. 

"Last I recall, they were near sector 7"

Regris chimes in. "Sector 7? That's loaded with pirates!" 

"Then we better get going. They might still be there" thace spoke.

As the team is about to leave, ursa stops them. "Wait," the group stops, and turns to ursa. "Before you leave, there's something I want to give you daja-ray" 

Daja-ray walks back to ursa as she wounds what she could give her. 

Ursa stands up heads daja-ray a book wrapped in cloth and small leather bag. "I trust you to use them well my dear" ursa says as she leans down and kisses daja forehead. 

Daja-ray smiles as she looked up at ursa and nods. A smile grows on ursa's face as she watches the team leave the mansion. 

"Good luck everyone"

\----------------

Once the group exit the mansion, it vanished as if it never been there to begin with.

Voltron is alive. Though everyone is relieved, time is not on their side, and they have to get going.

Thace is the first to break the silence. "Well then, shall we go?"

"We need a bigger ship if we're going into sector 7 as a group" antok commented. 

"We can use my ship. It should be enough for all of us" ulaz responded.

Daja-ray; who had been looking around the area, suddenly turned to the group. "Hey guy, i have an idea"

"That's not a comforting statement" lotor mumbled. 

Daja-ray rolled her eyes. "Sense nobody knows this place exist. We could make this planet our homebase"

Lotor thought for a moment. "That..actually not a bad idea"

"Its actually a good idea. We could use a place to recover" ulaz agrees. 

Once everyone had gotten back to the ship. The new members of the team began to look around.

When thace looked up to see the lights, he turns to ulaz with a raised eyebrow. "Ulaz, why are the lights yellow?" 

"Kira is trying to change the color, but she's having trouble" 

Regris turns to kira. "I can help you if you want?"

Kira smiles at he's afford. "Really? Thanks! Come on, I'll show you to the control room"

As the two left, and antok chuckles at their interactions. "Well their getting along" antok says to himself. 

The remaining group was setting up to get ready to leave when the lights when from yellow to a soft green glow.

"Not bad" daja smiles.

\---------------

Once they got settled in. Everyone started to relax and reconnect.

"Its good to see you again thace. And you as antok" ulaz said as he grips thace's arm. 

Thace returns the grip. "You as well ulaz. You've haven't changed since I saw you last" 

"He grew out his mohawk," antok tries to smooth out ulaz's hair. An old habit antok has done many times in the past. "And you still refuse to comb it out properly" 

Ulaz rolled his eyes as he looked over to regris. "You've grown taller regris. Last time i saw you, thace had fewer gray hairs in his fur" both regris and thace weren't amused by the comments as regris lightly hissed, and thace pulled at ulaz's hair. 

Daja-ray laughed as she watch the former blade members introduce. "This is gonna be fun" daja-ray says as she ruffles Kira's hair. 

Kira, who was looking through the book ursa gave daja. Chuckles as daja obvious eavesdropping on the men's conversation.

Narti is quietly watching the group as lotor walks over to her. lotor doesn't know what to say to her. Everything he thinks about to say doesn't seem right to say. 

Lotor takes a deep breath. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk too. But I wanted to say that I-" lotor is interrupted by narti turning to face him.

"Its ok lotor. I forgive you for what happened" narti speaks with a tone as if she had a sore throat. 

Lotor eyes widened with shock. "You can speak?" 

Narti nods. "Yes, but not well yet" 

A small smiles come across lotor face as he and nadia start to talk about what happened since they last saw each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for grammar mistakes:p


	8. A new pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team work to track down Voltron

By now, the first group of four had gotten the other's side of events of what happened to them. 

Regirs living through the blast that fateful night was nothing short of a miracle. Though he didn't make it out without scars. Regirs had lost a good amount of hearing and sight, along with a few fingers. Fortunately; cybernetic enhancements have been a great help. 

Antok lived by the help of one of haggar durids who had gone rogue. Though he still bares a large scar on his chest, it's better than the abyss of death. 

Thace also lived by the skin of his fangs. With a quarter of his ear missing with scars to go with it. 

And finally narti. Who had lived by her nature resistance and regeneration, slowly but surly healed from the near fatal blow delivered by lotor. 

Once they were done explaining, The team is staying in the lounge of the ship, broken off into different groups as they waited until they arrived to their destination. When a question popped into kira's head. 

"So do you know the queen of harenare in some way daja? You two seemed really close" Kira asked, referring to the moment when the queen kissed daja on her temple. 

Lotor interjected into the conversation. "Actually I've been quite curious myself" 

Daja-ray, who had been leaning her head by on the back of the couch; straighted up to look at kira. 

"She took me in when I was a hachling. So she's practically my mom" 

"I've been worndering something myself," Thace jumpped into the conversation. 

"You said she died on your home planet current?. If that's the case, then how was she able to appear in the mansion?" Thace questioned. 

"Some type of magick most likely. I was just as surprised as you guys, I thought I never see her again after I left.."

Kira rubbed daja-ray shoulder in an effort to comfort her. Daja smiles at her friend display of caring, and relaxed back into the couch. Thace, kira and lotor could see that daja-ray was done answering questions about her past. And silently accepted her previous answers. 

Lotor got up from his sitting position, "I'm going to my room to rest until we get to our destination" Lotor said as he waved goodbye to the others. 

Regirs; who had been resting by antok this entire time, waved at lotor with his tail without opening his eyes. 

Thace, antok and ulaz decided to head to the training deck, while regris decided to take a page from lotor, and left to rest. 

Kira went to the observatory to read, leaving narti and daja-ray in the lounge. 

When she made sure everyone else was gone. Narti waves her tail to grab daja's attention. 

"Hm? What's up?" Daja-ray asked. 

Narti signed to daja-ray, "𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦?" 

"Yes I do. I don't wanna sound like a nobhead. But did I hear you speak earlier?" Daja-ray questioned out of genuine curiosity. 

"𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭"

Daja shook her head, "Nah you're alright. What's up?"

Narti continued to sign. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳. 𝘊𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘢𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵?"

"No, Altaens can't use magick. Why do you ask?"

"𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘢𝘳? 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘯 altaen, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘤𝘬. 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?"

Daja-ray eyes narrowed in confusion as she thought about narti's question. 

"Why do you wanna know about that?"

"𝘏𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸"

Daja-ray thought for a moment before coming up with a possible answer. 

"I have an idea, but I gotta talk with lotor"

Daja-ray got up to wake up lotor. But before she leave the room, narti stopped her. 

"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘱"

"Alright," Daja-ray stretched her arms atover her head. "Since everyone is doing their own thing; wanna hang out?"

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦"

"Really? Cool. Let's explore the ship! We might find some cool stuff"

\--------

The team was ready by the time the ship arrived sector 7, the team excepted alot of things; even the worst case scenario. 

However once they got there. What they found was unconscious pirates and signs of a struggle that had came and went. 

"Looks like we've missed the party," Thace said as he looked around an empty call. "The paladins must have already escaped"

"To where? We'll be back to square one if we don't find out where they went" Lotor said with mild irritation in his voice. Meanwhile in the background daja-ray is interrogating one of the pirates. 

"This guy doesn't know much," Daja let's go of the man. "Says some women came out of nowhere and attack em" 

"Let's look at the security cameras and get some answers" Antok suggested. 

The team walks to the security room and looks at the video footage. 

They play it back and first see three women walk in the room where the paladins where kept. Lotor looks shocked, but remains silent. 

They also see that their escape only happened a couple of hours ago. "Since this happens not to long ago, they can't be that far away" Ulaz commented. 

As the tape plays, they see a man that none of them seem to recognize come into frame and rescue the paladins. 

They continue to watch until they see the paladins leave the ship. But the tape doesn't show where they went exactly, so they turn off the footage. 

"We have a vague idea of which way they went. But not much less" Kira says with a sigh. "Unless," Kira turned to daja-ray. "Daja; dose that location spell work on people?"

"It could. But I need something from one of them. Like a piece of hair, or a clothing" 

"Would a blood connection work?" Thace asked. 

"That would be perfect!..you have one?" Daja asked with some hesitation. 

Thace took a deep breath before replying. "Yes, one of them is my, son"

Daja-ray wants to ask, but decidss to wait for a later time. "Ok, give me your hand," Thace and daja-ray grip onto each other's forarms. "Try to think of your son in the clearest light" 

Thace starts to Invision his son from the last time he saw him. He looks so much like Isabela; his mother. 

Soon, daja-ray is flooded with images of a small black haired child with quick turn into an image of the child grow up into a teenage. 

Daja-ray pulls away from thace, and stumbles back. 

"Daja! Are you alright?" Kira asked. 

"Aside from a forming headache I'm ok"

"Do you know where Voltron is?" Antok asked as he helps daja straighten up. 

"Yea. And their not far"

Hearing that, the team heads back to the ship and type in the directions to throw location of Voltron. 

\-------

Within two hours they tracked down the paladins at a rest stop. 

"So what now? Do we just walk in? I don't think that would be a good idea. Cuz aren't some of you supposed to be dead?" Daja-ray says with a level of sarcasm. 

Ulaz rolled his eyes.

"For once; Daja-ray is right," Lotor continued. "The paladins believe most of us to be dead and Daja is a wanted criminal. And Kira won't be able to gain their trust with haggar puppet in their circle" 

Despite his doom saying, lotor is current. No matter how you look at this situation; the outcome isn't a desired one. 

Ulaz was quite until his ears parked up. "There might be a way to get to one of them" 

Thace raised an eyebrow. 

"Whats the idea?"

"Lotor said that shiro is no longer a paladin of Voltron current?"

Lotor nodded. "What are you planning?"

"I need to get to shiro, so I need you all to lure away the others."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rigris asked. 

"Detract them long enough for me to talk to shiro. If anyone of them will listen, it would be shiro" 

The team agreed. And come up with a plan to separate them team from their former leader. 

\-----

The paladins had just finished checking in and were excited to spend some time outside of the lions. 

"We're gonna get some food, wanna come with us Shiro?"

"No thanks hunk"

After the fight between him and Keith, Shiro hasn't been feeling well. And wasn't as engaged with the other like he usually would be. The other wanted to say something, but thought it would do more harm then good. 

"Uh ok" Hunk said, trying to keep the sadness out of his reply. 

"We'll bring you something cool!" Lancer said, trying to lighten the mood. 

At that, shiro does try to appear more animated. "Thanks Lance"

With that; and a lingering look from Keith,the group left. Leaving shiro alone. 

Shiro let out a sigh and tries to find something on TV take his mind off things. 

After a few minutes of Chanel stuffing, Shiro gave up and laid down on his bad. 

He had finally started to relax, and closed his eyes to try to sleep. There was a cooling brizz coming from the rooms window, he could hear the curtains move lightly in the wind. 

Wait, Shiro doesn't remember himself or the others opening the rooms window. And he doesn't believe that it was open prior. 

Before he could react, a large clawed hand held him in place. 

Shiro opens his eyes to see a masked man hovering over him. 

"Don't scream," The man says, still holding Shiro in place. "I don't wish to hurt you"

"I doubt that. Who are you?"

The man moved his hand from shiro's chest, and removed his mask; showing his face. 

"Ulaz!?" 

"It's good to see you again shiro"

The former black paladin is speechless. He wouldn't believe it if ulaz hadn't just held him down. 

"How? How are you here? Where have you been?... I have so many questions"

"All I want to answer. But I don't know how much time we have"

"What do you- what's going on?"

"It's a long story. But to sum it up; my team and I believe that your new member romella is working for haggar"

"Why do you think romella is working for haggar?"

"An informed theory at best. That why I wanted to talk to you," Ulaz sat down next to Shiro. "I ask for your help. To find out the truth about romella's involvement"

Shiro is overwhelmed. He doesn't want to betray his friends trust. But.. 

"I don't know ulaz.."

"That's why I'm only asking. I don't want you to be forced to choose between me and your teammate"

"How are you going to find the information you want?"

"We'll find another way," Ulaz pulled something out of his pocket. "If you wish to help, use this to talk to me. If not, then you can forget all about this"

Ulaz moved to get up, but Shiro grabbed his arm. "Ulaz wait," Ulaz sat back down. 

"I want to help you, but first I need answers"

Ulaz nodded. "Of course. I'll answer any questions you have"

Just as he said that, ulaz's communicater went off. 

"What's wrong?"

Ulaz was silent as he listened to whoever he was talking too. The person; who sounds like a young woman. Was relaying to ulaz something that Shiro couldnt pick up on. 

"... All right. Head back to the ship I'll caught up soon" 

Ulaz hangs up the call. 

"I need to go," Ulaz stood up. "If you decide not to help, I'll understand. Also," Ulaz turned back to Shiro and smiles. "I like your hair, it frames your face well" 

Ulaz leave before the gang comes back. Leaving Shiro feeling a variety of emotions. But that doesn't stop the smile that splits across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why the Voltron doesn't recognize the team (will think of name) is because daja-ray used a glamour spell. But I didn't mention it in that story:/
> 
> Also yes. I know I misspell regris sorry about that.


	9. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with the rest of the teams when ulaz and Shiro were talking.
> 
> (The reason krolia isn't here is because shes back with the blade)

The team watches from a distance as the paladins leave their rooms, 

"Looks like we don't have to lure them out, just keep them out" Antok says as he looks over at lotor; who is watching allura talking with romella. 

"How are we supposed to detract them with them knowing who we are?" Lotor asked as he turned his gaze from the pair. 

"I can fix that. Kira your first" Kira; though a little concerned. Compiled, and stood in front of daja-ray. 

Daja-ray looked at Kira for a moment before snapping her fingers, and when she did. A small blue flame appears above her fingers. "Close your eyes" Were daja only introductions before she lightly blowing the flame. The flame dispersed into glitter, lightly altering Kira appearance. 

Her markings now gone, her short blue hair now a long with a pink hue. And her eyes completely lightl purple. 

"Tada! A simple spell but affective. What do you think kir?" 

"I hate it" Kira wasn't pleased that daja-ray purposely choose her least favorite colors. 

All daja-ray did was snicker in response. "Who's next?"

One by one, the group had their appearances changed. 

Thace looked human. He purple fur and hair changed for fair skin and black hair. 

Lotor baers a resemblance to his mother; before she lost herself. 

Antok bears an animalistic appearance. With his hair and fur turned into dark redish brown fur. 

Regirs turned albino, with dark teal spirals across his body. 

Just as daja was about to turn to narti when she held her hand up; and she started signing. 

"𝘕𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱." Narti said

"Are you sure?" Daja-ray asked. 

Narti nodded. 

"If you say so" Daja-ray shifted her own appearance; changing her skin to a dark red and hair to dark blue. Once she was finished, she walked over to the team. And they left to begin their mission.

\-------

When they arrived. The paladins are were in the bar, waiting for their food to be done. 

"Ulaz," Antok spoke into his communicatsr. "We have the paladins in our sight" 

"Good, do your best to keep them away from here"

"Copy that" Antok hung up and the team gather around him to figure out what to do next. 

"So what's next?" Daja-ray asked as she watch the paladins. 

"Keep them here, and away as long as possible. But don't do anything that will draw to much attention. Choose a paladin and keep then distracted"

The team nods as they made their way to the paladins. They broke off from each other to choose a paladin. 

Lotor choose lance. Waking over to him with a smile. 

"Hello there" 

"Oh hey, what's up?" 

"I saw you from across the room. And I wanted to match a voice to that beautiful face" 

Lance blushed at the compliment.

Thace somehow managed to get keith to talk, and the two started talking about the decorative knives on the wall. 

"These particular knives were made with a technique that isn't commonly used anymore"

"You know how to forage?" 

"Yes"

"Could it be possible for you teach me?" Thace smiled. 

Antok; who was talking with coran. He seemed to be enjoying their conversation. "And after several weeks I had finally managed to capture the star squid!" Coran finished his story. 

"Fascinating. What other stories do you have to share?" 

Kira is talking with hunk. Well, more like testing the desserts at the bar. "This is good, but I like coconut and strawberry shortcake" Hunk says as he cuts a piece of cake to share with Kira. 

"What's coconut?"

Though at first daja-ray had a hard time. Daja-ray, romella and allura had finally found a common ground. "I've got this on sale when I was at the mall a few weeks ago" Allura gestured to the pale blue gem necklace around her neck. 

"You have good taste"

"As do you. I adore those earrings"

"We should go shopping together!" Romella says and the other two agreed. 

Regris is talking to pidge in the corner of the bar about his cybernetic enhancements. 

"These are amazing! They mold into your skin flawlessly. Do you design these yourself?"

"Yes, but I had help"

"Awesome! Wanna see some of mine tech?" Regris nods and the two look at pidge's cybernetic design. 

\-----

Allura stood up from table she romella and daja-ray were sitting. 

"Talking with you have been fun Theodosia. But our food is done and it's time for us to leave" 

Daja-ray stopped talking to romella when she heard what allura said. 

"Are you sure? You and your gang take eat here"

"Though that's a tempting offer; we have someone else waiting for us" 

"Allura's is correct. We must be going" Coran walked away from antok to pay for their food. 

Just before daja-ray was going to interject again, antok grabed her by her shoulder. And leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"Don't try again. They'll get suspicious"

Daja-ray gave a slight nod. 

"Aww to bad," Daja-ray said to allura. "Well, we have to get going anyway"

The two teams said there goodbyes and when Voltron was out of sight and earshot. Kira got on her communicater to let ulaz know that the paladins were on their way back. 

"Ulaz come in"

"Whats wrong?"

"The paladins are on their way back, you gotta leave asap"

"... Alright. Head back to the ship, I'll caught up soon" 

Ulaz hung up right after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you like @skeletonwithakeyboard


	10. Time to make a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants to help ulaz but he wants answers. And makes a choice.

Shiro was still realing from his in counter with ulaz when the team returned with the food and in pleasant moods. 

Shiro didn't really pay that much attention until he was snapped back to reality by Keith calling his name. 

"Shiro?" 

"Hm?," Shiro focus his attention on to Keith. "What's up Keith?"

"Are you feeling better? Do you want anything to eat?"

Shiro glance around the room to realize that the others were looking at him with concern. Had he not been paying that much attention? Shiro felt bad for worrying the team so much. 

He looked at Keith with a small smile. "Ya I would. Thanks Keith" 

Shiro reaches for something similar to a sandwich and deicide to try to make conversation. 

"So how was getting dinner?"

That started a whole conversation about the new people the paladins met. 

"It's a shame I didn't get the girls number. I really wanted to take her shopping with us romelle" Allura said with sigh. 

"You're upset? What about me? That cute guy was right in front of me and I didn't even know his name" Lance declares dramatically. 

"Wanna tell Shiro about your new boyfriend pidge?" Keith said as he nuges pidge playfully. 

"Shut up emo!" 

The team laugh as they all recount their evening to Shiro. It was nice, they have been under so much stress that the team rarely get a moment longer to breathe. So it's good that they still able to enjoy themselves and laugh. 

It was so refreshing to relax with his friends that Shiro nearly forgot about his in counter with an old friend until Hunk turns to him and asked what was he doing while they were gone. 

Shiro was so comfortable that he almost told them, before he caught himself. "Um, I was channel suffering. Then I kinda dosed off" 

Hunk accepted the answer and went back to talking with the other. 

Shiro did his best to stay engage with the conversation, but his mind wondered back to ulaz and his request. 

Soon enough; the team eventually cleaned up and went to their respected rooms. 

It was dark in the room Shiro shared with Keith, and said roommate was fast asleep across the room. 

Shiro stayed awake staring that the phone ulaz had given him. Wondering if he should agree to help. 

He doesn't want to think romelle willfully working with haggar, it's would more believable(and easier) to assume she's being manipulated. But if she's is a traitor, then he has to put the safety of the team first.

But that's not the only reason, and Shiro knows it. 

Ulaz. Ulaz is alive and somehow the same person he was then Shiro last saw him. 

Kind, compassionate, understanding, true, and somehow still so intoned with Shiro that he was able to calm him in seconds.

Heat rushed to Shiro face and his heart started beating hard in his chest. 

"Ugh" Shiro rolled over as he thought about what to do.

Shiro decided a walk would do him some good. He quickly rolled out of his bed and walked to the door, and made his leave as quickly as possible. 

He wasn't worried about Keith, Keith knows that Shiro sometimes walks when he can't sleep. So he made his way out of the hotel and walks down it wooden path. 

He's glad that they could find a rest stop that was located reasonably away from so many people. As he doesn't know how the universe would react to Voltron return. 

As he walked down the path, Shiro started to think about ulaz's request. He knows that in order to find out whether or no romelle is working for haggar, he has to help ulaz and his team. But Shiro wants answers to his questions about what exactly is going on. 

Shiro was about to reach for the phone, when he hears footsteps coming from his right. 

Shiro wiped around to see ulaz walking towards him. Something about his appearance was different, but Shiro didn't know what exactly. 

"Ulaz? What are you doing out there?"

"I could ask you the same" 

"I- I'm actually looking for you" 

"You are?" 

Shiro nods. "I want to help you and your team. But I need answers first" Shiro wanted to trust ulaz. But he needs to know what's going on. 

Ulaz stared for a moment before responding. "Very well. What is it you want to know?"

A million questions run through Shiro head and he doesn't know which question to ask first. So he just opens his mouth and hopes for the best. 

"How did you survive?"

Ulaz quiet for a moment. "I had managed to escape my near death by ejecting from my ship. But I was flung through space time until I managed to return here"

"How long were you stuck in there?" Shiro was surprised that ulaz didn't look worse for wear. Then again, some would say the same about Shiro. 

"Weeks, Months, years. I'm not sure, and to be honest; it's mostly a blur"

"I get that.." Shiro wants to ask more, but he doesn't know how ulaz feels about the prior events. So he decides to ask a different question. 

"About your team.. Who are they?" If Shiro is going to help. He needs to know the other partys involved. 

"It would be easier to introduce you to them" 

That wasn't a response Shiro was excepting. Meeting them? Now? 

"Right now?"

"Why not," Ulaz took a step back from Shiro and raised his head towards the sky. 

Is he going to.. 

Sure enough. Ulaz let out a deep, loud bellow that echoed through the area around them. It was so surprising that Shiro took a few steps back and covers his ears. 

"My apologies. I forgot that human ears are sensitive to those kind of sounds" 

"It's ok," Shiro uncover his. "Were they around already?"

"That's why I'm out here. We're were hunting, at least trying too. There's no game out here" Ulaz saids with what Shiro thought was disappointed. 

That would explain ulaz's appearance. He fur was shaggy and hair wind blown from running through the woods. 

Not a bad look for him. 

Soon enough, more footsteps start to come from different directions as they got closer to them. 

"Their here"

Several other people emerge from the woods and make their way towards ulaz. 

"Find anything?" Daja-ray says before she turns to look as Shiro. 

"Hey" She says as she waves. 

"Shiro wants to know my teammates. I figured it would be simpler to introduce you all"

Shiro looks at them all and realized that he knew some of them. Antok, lotor and.. Narti was it? The rest were new faces. 

"Im sure you recognize some of us" Antok crossed his arms behind his back. 

"I do. But lotor and um narti right? My memories of you guys are blurry" 

"That alright. That's a time I prefer to forget as well" 

Well thats a good response. Shiro thought as he unconditional moved closer to ulaz. He wasn't afraid of them; but for some reason being close to ulaz Made him relaxe. 

"Lotor, can you tell me more about romelle?" 

Shiro thought that if anyone if one of them knows more about romelle, it would be lotor. 

Lotor nodded and proceeds to tell Shiro all that happened and his thoery about romelle. Along with that, kira also told him about her home dimension and their plans. 

Once everything was said and done. Shiro was taken aback by the sudden realization of what could happen. 

"So that's why you need my help.."

Antok nods. "Yes. If we could stop haggar before her plan comes to pass, then the universe could finally be at peace"

Shiro wanted to think this through. Of course he's planning to help. But that would mean lying to the team who has been his family for so long, and if they found out what would he do? 

"Shiro," Ulaz pulled he out of his racing throughs. "I know this is a difficult decision, but please; we need your help"

Shiro thought for a moment longer before coming to his conclusion. 

"Ok. I'll help however I can"

"Thank you Shiro"

The others breathed a sigh of relief at shiro's answer. Happy to have his help. 

"What should I do now?" 

"Go back to your teammates. They'll come looking for you if they find you gone," Ulaz says as he walks back to his team. "I'll contact you later. But right now get some rest" 

"Wait," Ulaz turns back to Shiro. "I wanna tell you something, but it's.." 

Ulaz got the hint, and turns to his team. "Go on without me, I'll rejoin you soon"

lotor smirks, daja-ray and regris snickers, but that didn't last long as antok uses his claws to pull quickly on lotor's and daja's ears, and wacks regris with his tail. A collection of ows follows suit. Kira laughs. 

Thace rolls his eyes at the team's anteacs and pets ulaz on the shoulder, as the team leaves. Leaving Shiro and ulaz alone. 

"Whats wrong Shiro?"

"Kolivan told me that saving me wasn't something you were supposed to do. You risked everything to save me. Why?"

Ulaz was visibility caught off guard. "Like I said before, Voltron needed you" 

Shiro looked closer at ulaz to see his ears folded back. 

Is ulaz lying? 

"You couldn't have known I was the black paladin. If you did how?"

This time ulaz's eyes narrow, he's getting aggravated. Shiro could see that, but he needs to know the true. Of all the questions about his past he had. The reason for his rescue is number one.

"Please ulaz. Don't lie to me, why did you save? You could have died. What about your position in the blade? Did any of that mean anything? Why am I worth risking everything?"

Shiro was expecting a lot of things. Ulaz snapping at him, leaving, even ulaz getting violent crossed shiro's mind. But not what happened next. 

Ulaz hugged him. Ulaz had bent over to hold shiro tightly to his chest. 

".. Ulaz?"

"I want to tell you. I truly do. But I fear telling you might do more harm than good"

Ulaz's strong heartbeat makes shiro's own heart jump in his throat. 

"You're right, i lied about saving because I thought you were a paladin. I had a more personal reason"

"Whm wmm terr ress," Ulaz pulled shiro away from his embrace. "What did you say?"

"I asked what was the reason?" 

"I-" Ulaz stopped himself. 

"What's wrong?"

Ulaz ears fliks in different directions as he sniffs the air. "Your team is looking for you" 

Shiro tries for listen for what ulaz was hearing. Soon he could hear lance calling his name. 

How long was his gone? 

"I need to go," Ulaz let Shiro go as he prepared to run. "Contact me as soon as you can"

Watching ulaz disappear into the thick it brought with it memories. Not only of his escape, but of a shadowed man holding him as Shiro cried. 

"Shiro! Guys I found him" Keith shouted as he ran towards Shiro. Lance and allura follow suit. 

"There you Shiro" Allura said as she caught her breath. 

"Why are you all the way out here?" Lance asked. 

"Oh I decided to go for a walk and got lost," A simple lie, but they seemed to buy it. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys"

"Apologize to poor hunk, poor guy's a wrack" Lance added with light tone. 

\-----

When they got back, Shiro apologized to the rest of the team and fortunately, they didn't ask to much about why he was gone for so long. 

After the team had calmed down, they slowly went back to bed. And Shiro was left alone with his thoughts. 

Ulaz had a different reason for saving him. But what was it? Shiro wanted to know more, but right now he has to a job to do. 

Shiro rolled on his side and pulled the phone from under his pillow. 

Looking through it, he found what he was looking for. A text message icon. 

He clicked on it and found a contact that just had a 'U'. So he clicked on it, and sent a message. 

Shiro: ulaz? 

U: yes? 

Before Shiro replied, Shiro change the name of ulaz's contact name. 

Shiro: I'm ready. What do I do first? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found family feels. Let me know how I did with paladins. It's my first time writing them 💕
> 
> Edit, I'm continuing, just trying to figure how attaching works work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and i really like you guys to leave a comment! Thanks for reading and have a good day!


End file.
